This project seeks to identify T cell leukemia associated antigens and test host immune responses to such antigens by children with T cell leukemia. The results of our studies to date suggest that T cell leukemia associated-antigens can be identified by appropriately absorbed antisera to T cell lines and that such antigens are present on subpopulation(s) of normal T lymphocytes.